Love In Gymnastics
by Rizzie4Life
Summary: Rory Gilmore has been traing to be a gymnast since she was six years old. She's so close to the Olympics and making her dreams come true until Logan Huntzberger comes along and shows her another side of life that she's never seen before. Will Rory's dreams be shattered because of love?
1. Meetings

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"URG!" I immediately protested to the loud blaring coming from the left side of my bed. It was 5:00AM says my clock it was my usual time to wake up and head to the gym. Groaning some more I finally picked myself up and took in a deep breathe, the nice intoxicating smell of vanilla goodness wafted its way to my senses. Ah, Coffee the reason I'd be up right now. Coffee is the main ingredient of the Gilmore life, it's very important to my mother and I it makes us pretty and keeps us up when I have a hard day. You can never go wrong with coffee.

"Rory wake up, coffee's a callin'"

I quickly got changed into my Leo and pulled on my sweat pants and my favorite hoodie and padded my way out into the kitchen. My mother as usual having the energy of the pink energizer bunny, was dancing around the kitchen cooking breakfast to Call Me Maybe. Did I mention this is the third time this week?

"It's hard to look right at you baby! But here's my number so call me maybe!" My mom sings as the bridge comes up grabs her phone and dials my cell literally calling me. "Before you came into my life I missed you soooo bad!" she screeched through the phone and into the surround sound kitchen. It was definitely too early in the morning for this, especially for the third time.

"Mom, don't you think that song is getting old?"

"Never! It is the theme song of your youth!"

"Your point?" I asked clearly not getting her point

"It's for your youth therefore it will keep me young if I sing it too"

"No mom sorry the song doesn't have magic powers to suddenly make you age 10 years"

"Your no fun in the morning" Lorelai said with a pout

I ignored her and ate the nice plate of toast with eggs covered in cheese and bacon, it wasn't healthy but hey I am a Gilmore. Chowing down I finished my breakfast while gulping down the last of my coffee.

"Ready kid" Lorelai asked just as I began to get up

"Let's hit it"

The ride to the gym wasn't long until the song that haunted my mornings came on. You guessed it Call Me Maybe. The song was catchy at first but once you hear it all the time you seriously get annoyed and just want to shoot the radio host for playing it. While my mother sang along I prayed until it was over. We finally arrived to the gym I bounced out happy to be out of that car and reading to warm up. Entering the gym I always seemed to be surprised that it was this big every day and that I was actually here I almost couldn't believe it, when I was little and I first told my mom what I wanted to do she was hesitant, it is known in our family that Gilmores don't exercise that was probably the first rule my mom had said to me when I was born but ignoring that rule I did what my mother wouldn't…

I became a Gymnast.

Breathe. In. Out.

Thump I landed on my feet the sound echoing through my head

BAM!

Landing my front flip brought more concentration through my mind as I followed it up with my body moving making sure I looked flawless and beautiful. Backing up I began to flip backwards twice. Then struck my usual pose after that I did two leaps and then extended my left leg out and walked down the end of the beam, turning I walked half way down and doing a front flip following it with another backflip. I began to do a bigger leap sending me further down the beam and doing another front flip. I began walking halfway down the beam and did a sideways flip turning again I did another leap and another front flip. Taking a deep breathe I began to do my one leg twist, checking myself quickly I turned again and walked more down the beam making my usual hand movements walking to the end of the beam and breathing again to take my dismount. Doing the famous Patterson and sticking the landing.

Walking off the matt I headed towards my coach waiting for his words of wisdom

"Good job Rory, only problem was the balance check you had, there is no room for mistakes my dear we have national qualifiers in a week and I need my top gymnast in prime shape and perfect as ever"

"Will do coach"

"Good, now take five minutes and get water talk to your mom do whatever"

"Kay"

I love my coach he was very laid back but he was very strict when it came to training. Walking over to my best friend Steph she had just finished her floor routine putting her hyper energy into good use with the flare of her moves and the beauty she brings to it all.

"Hey Steph you look great out there"

"Thanks, I'm still a little messy with my landings I just hope I'm ready for nationals"

"Rory you've been doing this since you were six, your ready for this"

i smiled back at steph she always knew the right things to say to make me feel better.

"Thanks Steph"

"No probs now go work on your vault"

"i thought you said i was fine"

"Yeah but i love to watch your ass when you do" she said with a wink, smirking i walked over to vault not before winking at Steph and then doing a full double twist


	2. Reporters

Hi! This is my first story and I really hope you like it. I know it's not the norm for Rory to be a gymnast but hey I was inspired by the Olympics and I loved the gymnastics round. (I know some parts don't really match up to but pretend they do cause I didn't know any other gymnast from the 90s. if you do please tell me and I will fix it) So I though why the hell not. But enough with my rant here's my story I hope you like it please leave a review and again feel free to write me I answer back!

7am Saturday morning

It's not normal for a Gilmore to be up early, hell it wasn't normal to be up and exercising when you were a Gilmore girl, but I never followed the rules when it came to physical activities. I remember as a young child sitting in front of the TV and watching the Olympics. My favorite part being the Gymnastics of course, I would be watching Nastia Lukin and Shawn Johnson doing their bar routines and the beam those nerve racking moments of my young life as you watch anxiously hoping they don't fall and praying that they don't mess up. Since then I've been training to become what they've inspired into a young girls soul. So here I am in our huge gymnasium working on the beam. Our own personal gym was filled with all things gymnastics. The inspiring posters and a 60 inch flat screen TV. I also had the uneven bars set up and the balance beam, in the corner sat the vault and the mat that I would land on every time the added bonus of a camera placed in the room so I could look at everything I did leaving no room for mistakes. All in all the gym was like a gymnastics gym in any other state. I loved how personal it was for me. It was another place that I could call my own.

As All or Nothing by Athena Cage played I practiced my hand motions and aerials on the beam. The song finished up with the last note as I did a double back flip and landed on my feet a smile breaking through I got off and headed towards my cooler. A knock sounded at my door figuring it was my mother waiting behind the door with a sassy remark I told the intruder to come in. What I didn't expect was a blonde to come in a knowing smirk in place, carelessly tousled hair and a pair of slacks added with a nice sports jacket making him look causal but not to causal. I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized I was only in my leo, never having much experience with boys I didn't know how I should react when faced with the problem. His knowing smirk left me feeling disheveled and still uncomfortable in the little clothing I had on.

"Hi can I help you?"

"You can, I'd assume you are Lorelai Gilmore"

I was a little put off that he had used my full name, pushing it aside I causally corrected him "It's Rory actually, What can I do for you Mr- I actually don't know your name" I babbled as I realized he hadn't fully iintoduced himself yet."

"Sorry my father would disown me for my lack of manners, Logan Huntzberger"

"Oh! I see" it finally hitting me to his reasons for coming and interrupting my workout time

"See what" he replied with a smirk

"Why you've interrupted my workout" I said keeping it short

"And that is" he said the smirk still in place but now he had the look of amusement dancing in his eyes

"You're a reporter therefore you want a story, you want to know the scoop about me, I can see the headlines now Rory Gilmore obsessive gymnast, Rory Gilmore is anorexic and so and so on, but I'll save you some time and tell you that there is no scoop. There's no big secret here that the world doesn't know that you can use to exploit me and ruin my reputation. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to work. " it really irked me when reporters would push and shove and stalk celebrities around to get the scoop, they were prying eyes and nosey people who didn't have a life so they enjoyed ruining others. I turned my back on Mr. Huntzberger and proceeded to the balance beam to work on my routine again but before I could get into the routine I was interrupted by the reporter who was still standing in my gym.

"I thought I told you to leave?" I said frustrated with this man already

"You never let me get a word out"

"I let you get your name and your job, that's all I needed" I said crossing my arms

"But you didn't know that were doing an article on you."

"Yeah get in line, a lot of people are doing articles on me, doesn't mean you actually had to come down here and talk to me. All the others use false information that supposedly comes from an 'inside source' why don't you go do the same and leave me alone"

"I can't do that see my boss just so happens to also be my father, and he wants the scoop about the Golden Girl of Connecticut. He doesn't like the fake truth he only wants the real truth and it's my job to make daddy proud or els-"

"Daddy will disown you" I replied cutting him off with a smirk of my own

"Exactly, so princess if you don't mind sitting with me and answering a few questions I'll be out of your way"

"Fine, just so I don't have to see your ugly ass face again"

"Now, now play nice"

"I don't play nice"

"So does that mean you're a sore loser?"

"Eh, not really I just don't like when the girls are cocky and bitchy."

"And that happens a lot?"

"Every meet"

"So is it comfortable wearing those leotards?"

"Ehh, not really I mean it's obviously difficult to use the facilities and they show a bit more skin then I should be used to but all in all they get the job done." I chuckled causing him to smirk

"Any boyfriend's?"

"Nope, boys don't come up to me, I think I intimidate them."

"Friends?"

"Yeah my best friend Steph, we've known each other since we were six. We used to watch the Olympics together and train, she one of the only people I trust. My mother being the first of course"

"So you have a close relationship with your mother?" he asked seeming more intrigued

"My mother is my best friend, I can tell her anything without her being judgmental or thinking any different of me. My mom has always supported me in my dreams."

"Sounds like your close"

"We are" I said genuinely

"Well that's all I have for today. I'll be back tomorrow to ask more questions"

"I thought you were only here for one day" I responded a little angry that this wouldn't be the last time I would be seeing him again.

"Sorry you have to see my ugly ass face again" He said a smirk playing on his lips

"Ugh, wear a paper bag next time will ya"

"Will do Mrs. Gilmore" I little smile was pulling at my lips until I realized I didn't get his first name

"Hey, what's your first name" I asked quickly before he could walk out of the gym

"That's for you to find out, princess" He said with a smirk before walking out.

This guy was different, he didn't act like a reporter he didn't ask me the usual questions, he actually seemed interested in my real life. He left a hint of mystery in his appearance and he never backed down when I dished it out to him.

"Huntzberger" I said to myself, now determined to figure out this mystery reporter's name.

A smile appeared at on my lips as I though more about the cute blonde.


	3. More Questions

An hour later I had finally emerged from the gym, covered in sweat and panting like a dog walking down to the kitchen I was in serious need of food. A burger was calling my name walking into the kitchen the sweet smell of burgers wafted through my nose, a smile sprung to my face as I skipped over to the plate grease pouring out the sides and the copious amount of ketchup along with the perfect curly fries taking a huge bite my mouth exploded with great flavor, ah heaven just what I needed.

"See Honey I told you we'd get her out"

"Thanks for treating me like a dog"

"You're welcome honey" my mom said with a smile

Ah my family we were perfect candidates for a psych ward.

"ADAM GET DOWN HERE BEFORE WE EAT ALL THE FOOD, TRUST ME WE'LL DO IT" my mother threatened to my brother, he loved to stay in his room, barley known to civilization. He only seemed to come out for food and school. He was kind of a loner and only had a few friends, what with me being the star in the family I imagined that It would be hard to tell who were your real friends or not. Not that I was full of myself but I know when people are popular others seemed to start acting fake I would know from experience. Finally the sounds of his footsteps as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey sis finally taking a break?"

"Yeah, I figured it was time. You know don't want to overdo it before nationals"

"Yeah, I heard a reporter made it through security today"

"Oh yeah his name was Logan. He was annoying"

"Annoying enough that you learned his name, you never learn a reporter's name"

"Whatever it means nothing, he was annoying that's all"

"Mhm sure" My brother said

"I smell love" my mother sang

"I'll kill him if he touches you" my father grumbled

"Guys! There's nothing between me and him he's just some reporter"

"As long as he doesn't come back"

Oh no "Well…"

"Rory" my dad said eyeing me carefully

"Well he's supposed to come back tomorrow to ask more questions"

"What! Why didn't he get all his questions done on the first meeting? Some reporter he is" my dad grumbled. Oh dad never one for the talk about boys, he'd do anything to protect his little girl even if the boy was possibly older than her and had a job as a newspapers legend

"I don't know he just didn't, I don't know how reporters work dad"

"Chris give her a break, besides it's not like it's her fault for letting him in" Lorelai said trying not to act suspicious

"Who's was that by the way?" Chris asked suspiciously

"Not me" Adam said as he dug into his burger

"Obviously not me, I wasn't expecting him"

"So that leaves… You" my dad said as he pointed to my mother accusingly

"What! He was cute, sue me" Lorelai said with a smirk

"Lorelai she's going to get harassed if you keep this up" Chris said talking to my mother like she was a child.

"Fine" Lorelai pouted

Leave it to my mother to put my sanity at risk by intentionally letting cute guys into the house; she's lucky I didn't get raped. I love my mom but anything with a nice ass and a cute face walking by her would distract her and cause her to stop thinking straight. Dinner proceeded with light banter between my family. I loved family dinners it was the only time we could be close together without anything distracting us from each other. Soon dinner ended and we all went out separate ways, I headed upstairs and took a long hot shower washing away the sweat that came with the job that was gymnastics, closing my eyes under the water I continued to go through my routine mentally. As long as I trusted myself in my mind I could do it in real life. Before falling asleep my mind left the world of gymnastics and entered the world of a cute blonde smirking at me.

Training was the best part of my day. It was a thrill every time to be high up in the air and not knowing if you're going to make it through the routine or land flat on your face. I guess you could say I'm an adrenaline junky but I've been doing this since I was six and every time I would land on my feet a sense of euphoria came through me coursing through my veins. As I landed my Arabian I smiled a small giggle escaping my lips as my euphoria came down. Slow clapping sounded throughout the relatively empty room. Turning around I found the blonde from the day before.

"Ah Logan, come back with more questions I see"

"Yes, I must say you are quiet good"

"I would say I'm beast than you"

"So cocky"

"I try" I said with a small smirk

"So Mrs. Gilmore. How does it feel to be under the lime light?"

"Intruding, I always have someone knocking on my door and asking the same annoying questions."

"I see, lets shake it up then, do you feel you have to overcompensate for the public"

Well that was new "No, I show the public who I really am, fakeness gets you know where in life. Everyone finds out the truth anyways."

"So you think the other gymnasts are fake?"

He was trying to trick me and I refused to fall for it. "Not fake but as you asked I don't overcompensate for the public but it doesn't mean others don't do it, especially everyone else in the world."

"Huh" was all he said as he scribbled down my response.

"So how do you feel being the top gymnast to compete against every other girl in the world?"

"it can be intimidating at times, but I know that I've trained the hardest I could. It's just the feeling of living my dreams that keeps me going"

"What's your favorite meal?" I looked at him in confusion he went from a serious question to a random one, he was an odd duck that's for sure.

"oh uh, burgers and fries, this inn where my mom works in Stars Hollow has a diner the owner I've known since I was a kid and he serves the best burger and fries and make the best coffee in the world."

"The world huh? How do you know that, have you traveled the world to experience that, how do you know if you wouldn't like European coffee." He fired the questions at me so fast I almost couldn't keep track.

"Well I've tried many coffee places but nothing has compared"

"Would you consider yourself a coffee addict?"

"Yes, my whole family except my dad he drinks coffee normal, but us spawn of crazy have an addiction that cannot be sustained."

"So you're not one of those girls to watch their figure and diet"

"Oh god no I eat whatever I want and never gain weight"

"So you're an alien" he asked a smirk playing across his lips. I could only scowl at him I would have been offended if it wasn't the first time I'd heard it

"Ha-ha, Huntzberger you need new material that has been so overplayed." I said with a smirk knowing id got him there

"Or I could say you're a bottomless pit" he said amusement dancing in his eyes

"Whatever"

"On with the questions, where do you go to school?"

"Chilton Academy"

"Ah so you're a rich girl"

"Don't be so judge mental, it took a lot for my parents to get where we are now"

"Meaning?"

"My mom grew up in a rich home, but once she became a teen mom she moved us to Stars Hollow and opened an inn. With the help of the town's people I've gotten into Chilton and I've become a better gymnast because of the support. See this is what I have against reporters they always dig for the bad and never the good, they don't ask the question of how you've gotten to this point in your life, and they immediately try to bring you down." I said getting into full rant mode; as I took a deep breathe a look of awe crossed Logan's features like he's never seen a girl rant before. It left me speechless effectively cutting off my rant I just sat there and stared at him.

"You done?" he asked seemingly cold

"Yeah, what of it"

"Oh nothing, I just love seeing you rant"

"And why's that?"

"Cause its hot" he said with a smirk

Well isn't that great he thinks I'm hot "Well I think you should be leaving" I said standing up and pointing to the door

"Aw, I wasn't done with my questions" he whined,

"Aren't you a grown man why are you whining like a child"

"Haven't you heard the phrase child at heart?"

When I nodded he continued

"Well that's my personality"

"I wonder how you accomplish anything if you do that"

"Oh I accomplish a lot, if I didn't I wouldn't be sitting here"

"And here I thought it was just cause your daddy owns the biggest paper in the world"

"I have my advantages"

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England"

"I hope not, your quiet too young to pull that off"

"Ugh, your annoying"

"You mean charming"

"I believe I meant what I said"

"C'mon Rory you know I'm attractive"

"I thought I established this when I called you ugly yesterday"

"Well you know boys; it goes in one ear and out the other"

"Yeah I know I have a brother"

"Interesting"

A surprisingly comfortable silence filled the room, I stared at my equipment while Logan seemed to be doing the same, the silence became to get uncomfortable when neither of us had said anything. I was about to open my mouth when music from jaws filled the room, looking at Logan I watched as he flipped open his phone and answered it.

"Hi dad" was the only part I heard as Logan was reduced to silence as he was forced to listen to his father. Before I knew it the conversation was over with Logan only allowed to say one word through out the entire conversation.

"Well I should be leaving" he finally said

"Aw I hate to see you go but if you must you must" I said sarcastically

"Try not to miss me"

"I don't know how I'll live" I cried dramatically

"Well I'll be back"

"Ugh! Shouldn't you be done already?"

"Well if it was a small article and not a cover story I would be done with you already but my father is so demanding"

"Must be rou- wait! Did you say cover story?" I exclaimed only now catching on to his words. Yes I know I was a bit slow.

"Yes Darling"

"1. Don't call me darling and 2. Why are you doing a cover story one me?"

"Well you are one of the top gymnast, sweetheart" he smirked while he walked towards the exit

"What did I say about names!" I exclaimed after him only to be answered by a chuckle.

"God he's infuriating!" I said to no one but myself, I don't know how I was going to deal with seeing him more often; I was going to kill my mother for allowing boys into the house again, especially Mr. Huntzberger.

AN: Well there's the third chapter, it sucked a little because it is currently 1:20 in the morning and my eyes are burning, if that's not a sign that I need sleep I don't know what is, but anyways I hope you liked it please continue to comment and VOTEE! Please, I can beg if you want… just kidding. Anyway I hope you appreciate my dedication because I now have about 2,007 words on this document. Sooooo good night all. Enjoy!


	4. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

AN: Hi! I'm so sorry I'm late with updating I've been doing training as a Link Leader at my school (help the transition for incoming freshman throughout the year) And since they have us waking up 7 to be there at 8 I have been extremely exhausted and sleeping horribly, but enough of my complaining I'm here and here's the story, oh and I dedicate this chapter to my new beta reader Lindsey Renee!

It's Sunday Night family night. Fun. Every Sunday one of us in our family cooks dinner then we all talk about our feelings and crap, my dad called it bonding my mom and I called it hell. My brother loved it for some reason that was beyond me but I guess I could kinda see why it was the only time all of together when my dad wasn't on business and my mom and I weren't on the road for gymnastics, I felt bad for my brother he was the one in the middle he had to stay here and go to school while me being homeschooled on the road and my mom coming with me to every meet, I feel like we neglect him sometimes not that he complains about it. I was currently in the kitchen it was my turn to cook even though my family should know better than to let me. I was going to make spaghetti and meat balls it was my specialty and the only thing I knew how to cook. Everyone was banned from the room, for my safety and their own besides they wouldn't want to come in anyways, I always blasted music while I cooked it helped me concentrate, I was almost done with the spaghetti when the doorbell rang ignoring it I continued to sing and cook. That is until my mom burst through the door totally running my flow

"Mom! You're banned! Out!"

"But I have juicy information for you"

"I don't care what it is O.U.T.! the masterpiece is almost done, when I finish then you can tell me"

"Bu-"

"No Buts Lorelai or I'll put you in the corner"

Lorelai gasp "Nobody puts baby in a corner!" she exclaimed as she backed out of the kitchen.

I smirked knowing treating my mother like a child would always work when trying to get rid of her. After another half hour of cooking I'm finally ready to serve my family. Walking out to tell them the food was ready I'm frozen to the spot. Sitting at the table next to my brother is Logan the very annoying reporter. I take a deep breath, letting it out I prepare myself for the rage that I will now express to my family.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

"Rory! That's rude to say to our guest"

"You mean nuisance"

"Hey, I resent that. You enjoy my company"

"Yeah in your dreams"

"Now Ace, I don't think it's appropriate to talk about my dreams" he said with a wink

I look at my parent's only chuckle. I shake my head in disbelief my dad was the one who warned my mother about letting reporters into the house, well wouldn't it seem a bit hypocritical to let one eat dinner with us, especially when my mother has no filter what so ever.

"Dad! Don't you think it's a little hypocritical to let him in the house! You warned mom and me but now you just let him into the house"

"Rory, I know him. I've known him since before you were born. I hadn't realized the other day that was him."

"I don't care how long you've known him, he's not welcome here"

"He is so just deal with it Rory, Now go set the food up, I'm hungry and it's not nice to starve your guest"

"Mom you're just going to let this happen!"

"I tried to tell you but you threatened to put baby in a corner!" my mom pleaded somewhat guilty.

"Fine" I grumbled as I walked back to the kitchen I continued to mumble incoherent anger as I set five plates. Somehow I managed to carry all five into the dining room and setting them on the table for everyone, while forcefully slamming down Logan's plate.

"Enjoy" I said in a snarky voice. Moving to my seat I finally got to dig into my food, it really does tastes good better than my other cooking endeavors, maybe I should be a professional chef when I'm done with gymnastics. I never really think about what I should do when I'm done but I hope to be successful but still keep my ties with gymnastics. I mean there's plenty of star gymnasts that still support gymnastics even though their done but still go to college have a family and move on. I guess I fear that I'll move on but won't be as good as I used to. I hope that when I have a family that my little girl or boy will be proud of their mom for what they did. I'm always afraid of being a washout getting one big injury and never being able to play again. I pray every day that doesn't happen. I guess I have a fear and love for gymnastics.

"Ror?" I hear my dad say interrupting my ranting thoughts

"What?"

"I was just saying how good this is"

"Oh yeah thanks"

"Oh c'mon honey, try to enjoy this"

"I'm not mad I just don't want to talk okay?"

"Teenagers" my brother mumbles

"Hey I wouldn't be talking you're getting to the same age I am, you might be just as bad as me"

"Oh god, why did we have two kids again?" my mom asks worry in her eyes

"You wanted more remember? You wanted the Brady bunch life style"

"I take it back! I can't go through puberty twice"

"Hey! I wasn't that bad"

"Oh honey… you were bad"

"How! I never did anything"

"No honey, you didn't yell a lot or slamming doors and over obsessive training" my mom say sarcastically

"What I never obsessed about training" I said defensively

"oh Hun you must not remember you waking us up at 7am every morning to get to the gym, or you waking up before going to the gym to work out downstairs. It took a lot of work from your father to not let me kill you"

"Oh how about the time she only ate salads" my brother piped in I sent a glare his way. I had only just remembered Logan was eating dinner turning my head towards him I noticed the smile on his face. God my parents sucked they love to ruin my life. My mom would say it's payback for briefly ruining her figure when she was pregnant with me.

"Ok I think that's enough embarrassing Rory moments" I say finally shutting my family up, it was too late now the reporter in Logan's eyes twinkled oh great that'll be added to the article, I also noticed the way he smirked never a smile but always a smirk… interesting.

Deciding to change the subject I addressed Logan since the beginning of dinner "So Logan how do you like being a reporter?"

"Well I guess it's ok but it's not really me, I don't really like to pry into peoples business"

"They why become a reporter"

"Well that's hard to avoid when daddy dearest is the biggest newspaper mogul all over the world"

"Wait…Huntzberger…" I remember him saying the name before it had sounded familiar to me then but now it was like bells going off I was so close

"Five… Four…Three…Two…One" Logan said and suddenly it came to me

"You're Mitchum Huntzbergers Son!" I exclaimed in disbelief

"And here I thought you were smart, didn't think it'd take you this long to make the connection"

"Excuse me for being distracted; I am a gymnast you know"

"If you say so" he said smirking again

He had the nerve to smile at me, who he thought he was! Oh that's right Mitchum Huntzbergers son! Ugh! Now I really hate this guy, he's snarky, condescending, annoying he knows my father which really pisses me off and he's a reporter I grew up knowing that reporters only wanted to break you down, I've had my fair share but now! He's an attractive reporter and I find myself letting the shield that I've worked so hard to build sliding whenever he's around. Many questions were swimming through my mind such confusion and panic. Looking up at Logan again and watching him interact with my family I knew one things for sure.

I'm so totally screwed…

AN: I'm SO! SORRY this is late like I said it'd be up soon constantly but I've been busy training and getting ready to go back to school that I've neglected me duties as a writer, don't be mad but here it is! I'll try and update as soon as possible but I start school next Wednesday. So I'll be more busy but I'll get it out as fast as I can and maybe I'll do a double upload I hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Good Vibrations

Dinner was finally coming to the end. Thank god, my mom had begun to bring out the baby pictures did I mention they were naked? Yeah she pulled out the huge album; apparently I have a very cute butt. My father just sat there and let it happen, my brother had somehow convince my parents to excuse him, seeing as Logan's our guest my parents were very carefree. Once the table was cleared I thought it was finally over until my parents suggested we watch a movie in our home theater. Logan being Logan agreed with that smirk, by the end of the night I've successfully thought up three ways to take that smirk off his face. One was with really rusty scissors it'd be painful and slow at the same time the second was to get a really strong acid and to pour over his lips that would make it slip off like those animated characters in movies, the last one was my personal favorite, I would get a huge hammer and smash his face in successfully destroying his pretty boy looks. We all settled into the theater, even my brother came back out of his cave, my parents sat in the back while my brother sat in his usual spot in the middle. Logan was sat next to me in the front, typical. Tonight it was my pick the movie, I picked my all-time favorite Transformers 2, and it had all good qualities to it: Shia Labeof, Meghan Fox, hilarious talking robots and action! We settled in to the opening scene, popcorn in hand and a red ICEE.

I found the uncomfortable vibe between me and Logan become evancent. We shared the popcorn shared a few laughs together at the funny parts, I ended up leaning on his shoulder by the end of the movie. Before I knew it the lights were coming up as the ending credits rolled up.

"Aww, its over" I said sadly as I lifted my head off Logan's shoulder

"Unfortunately yes, those robots are so damn funny"

"I know, they make the movie, besides the whole hero/ saving the world thing" I said as I stretched my arms out, a yawn escaped my lips as I looked around to see that my family disappeared. Wow they really were obvious. They must have snuck out a while ago want to let Logan and I have some time alone, my mom had pulled me aside earlier and suggested a relationship with Logan. Shaking those thoughts out of my mind I looked over the clock to see it was 2 am. Man those movies are long.

"Well it's late" Logan said as he too looked over at the clock "I should get going"

"Logan you can't leave, its 2 am, it's too late you should stay here"

"Ace its sweet that you're scared but that movie is totally fictional"

I just scowled at him "I'm not scared, it's just that you shouldn't be driving so late, if anything happened I'd feel responsible, I'd be happy first but I'd feel guilty later. "

"So sweet of you" he said with that smirk.

"So let's go set you up in the guest room, you're staying here and that's final"

"Well I can't argue with the gymnast you might flip me to death"

"Hey, don't mock my job"

"Not mocking Ace just making a joke out of it"

"C'mon smartass, its bed time"

"Aw, mom I don't wanna. Five more minutes, pwease!" Logan exclaimed sounding like a little kid as I dragged him to his room.

"This here is your room, you are to sleep in it, make it your home for one night and nothing more"

"SIR, YES SIR!" he exclaimed while putting his hand up to his forehead like a solider.

I could only shake my head with a small smile on my face "you're an idiot, night solider" I did mimicking his stupid motion, then turned and went back to my room.

Oooo this boy is gunna be the death of me….

AN: I'm sorry this is late, it's just major road block in my mind, plus I've been extremely busy with school and the plays, I'm tying I swear I'll try to update more, any suggestions please write me thanks guys!


End file.
